Five Years Later
by TheGreatFiasco
Summary: Bella was kidnapped at the age of 18, five years later she's trying to move on with her life but can't seem to shake her past. Edward, head of the Cullen Family, has vowed to help and protect her from anything and anyone, even if it means going up against the Volturi Family. Little do Edward and Bella know, that Bella's past is more present than they assume. Mob tale. AH. HEA.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello! :) Before you get started I would like say a few things... One of those being that this is a mafia/mob affiliated story, however I am not affiliated with that lifestyle so there probably will be some discrepancies; I apologize for those ahead of time. Another thing that I would like to point out is that this is my first story, so I'm not experience as much as other authors but hopefully i'll get there some day... And lastly the main focus of this story will be Edward and Bella's relationship, all other factors, though important, will most likely take a backseat.**

** Alright, i'll shut up now. :)  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, unfortunately.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

People always say that everything gets better with time. _Well, I guess they're not lying… technically._ Bella thought as she laid on her uncomfortable mattress. _Things have gotten __**better**__…_ Bella looked around at her one bedroom apartment as her eyes stung in protest.

_Silly, Bella. They said things would get better, not that they would go back to normal…,_ she chastised.

She angrily threw her covers off her body and stepped of her mattress, her bones cracking as she stood. She made her way into her tiny kitchen and started the coffee maker. _Normal? What do I even mean by that? There is no normal, there never was a normal… not for me… Either way, this is not the life I had imagined for myself._ That's what was most hard for Bella; knowing that this wasn't the life she had hoped/planned for herself.

The coffee maker beeped, letting her know that her coffee was ready. She added her sugar and her cream, preparing it the way she liked it. She leaned against the counter as she took a sip, the nice hot liquid calming her almost instantly. She was really tired today, not just her regular type of tired. She glanced at the built-in clock on top of her stove, thirty minutes until 1pm_._ She had gone to bed, or rather laid in bed, at around 9:30am after coming home from overnight stocking shift at the grocery store, giving her four hours of "sleep". Bella smiled at herself, pleased with the amount of sleep she had gotten. _And no nightmares, _she thought. Which was a great relief to her since she had been getting those a lot more frequently lately. _Can you blame me though?..._

She went to grab a banana off her fruit bowl, which was placed in the center of her very small dining table, but noticed it was empty. _How ironic, a grocery store __**stocker**__ forgetting to stock their groceries. Welcome to the pathetic life of Isabella Swan!_ She thought as she flipped on her TV, sitting on her couch while finishing the remainder of lukewarm coffee. She couldn't help the yawn that escaped her lips as she pretend to pay attention to the TV screen. "God, why am I so tired today?…" She asked herself. _It's gonna be a ridiculous long day today…_

She walked back to the kitchen rinsing her mug in sink, before walking back to her bedroom. She grabbed her cellphone of the dresser and walked back into the living room, plopping down on the couch. She pressed on Charlie's contact and brought her phone up to her ear.

"Yello?" Charlie answered after a couple of rings.

"No Dad, it's actually blue." Bella smiled at her father's typical greeting.

"Bells." He responded, with a light chuckle of his own. "How've you been sweetie? Haven't heard from you in a couple of days."

"What? No, that's a lie. I just called you like two days ago."

"Yeah, two. That's a couple." Charlie reprimanded.

"Whatever, whatever…" Bella whispered back while rolling her eyes.

"So you haven't answered my question."

"I've been okay; same as always." She gave her father her typical response. "How about you?"

"Lonely. When are you coming to visit?"

"Um, I don't know. I have to ask for days off from work and-and just because they give me the days of at the grocery store doesn't mean they'll give days off at the restaurant. I don't know… it's just complicated." Bella stammered.

"You managed to 'uncomplicated' for Christmas…" Charlie muttered.

"Yeah, but that was Christmas. People tend to be a lot nicer around that time…"

"Bells… I miss you." Charlie admitted quietly. Charlie wasn't the type to voice his emotions, it was one thing for him to say that he was lonely but a completely different thing for him to admit that he misses her. Bella was much like her father when in it came to PDA or affection in general. Whether that was due to her being raised by a single father or it being genetics, was unknown to her. Either way, she knew how much strength it took Charlie to admit that to her and she truly appreciated it. "Just… just promise me you'll try. Please. For your old man."

"Dad, of course I will. I'll speak to my manager at the grocery store and talk Eleazar about getting some days off at the restaurant…" _Past me, could have told him I miss him too. Because I do… I miss you, Dad. I just… I can't… I can't say it. _Bella's eyes began to pool as she spoke to him. "I promise you I'll try."

"Good…" Charlie breathed. "Thanks."

Bella smiled, knowing her dad couldn't see her. Even if she couldn't _tell_ him that she missed him and that she loved him, he knew. She knew that he knew, and that made her feel somewhat better.

Though her inability to express her emotions had always been present, it hadn't been a problem until five years ago. Her plans for the future, her dreams, her behavior, everything changed dramatically after her kidnapping five years ago. Bella had never been the same after that, not even five years later… _Better, though. I'm getting better. And that's what they said would happen…, _she thought to herself.

"Alright dad, well I have to get going…" Bella continued. "Hey, but, um… have you… have you gotten anything… in the mail or… wherever?" She whispered the last part.

"Um, no." Charlie grunted. "Have you?"

"Uh, no." She lied.

"Have you been notifying the police?" He questioned seeing past her lie, causing her to roll her eyes.

"For what, what are they gonna do?" She muttered.

"Hey, I-"

"I know, I know." Bella cut him off. "I forget I'm speaking to ex-chief of police here. But honestly dad, what are they gonna do about it? It's not like he's threatening me, and even if he was they don't know where he's at. They can't do anything. If I go to them with this they're going to say the same thing they've been telling me for the past five years…"

"No offense Dad," Bella continued as Charlie sighed. "But the police are pretty much useless when I comes to him."

"I know… I just… maybe I should go visit you instead." Charlie mused.

"Ha. Yeah, and where you gonna sleep? The couch or the mattress?" She challenged.

"The couch. Anything is more comfortable than that mattress of yours. Why haven't you bought an actual bed, like normal person? You know, something more alluring than a mattress thrown in the corner of your bedroom…"

"Why would I buy a bed? I don't need a bed."

"You need sleep."

"Sleep and beds are not the same thing, dear father. Why are you hating on my mattress, anyways?" Bella tried to divert Charlie's attention. "What did it ever do to you?"

"Ha. Ha. Funny." Charlie deadpanned.

Bella giggled. "Alright Dad, I have to go. I have work in a few hours and I need to clean up the apartment before I leave."

"Clean up? Ha… please, we both know you're place is never dirty. But okay, I'll let you go. But please, Bella, please remember to call me more often… I worry about you."

"Of course, Dad. I'm sorry; I will."

"Bye, Bells."

"Bye, Dad." Bella said as she ended the call.

She got up from the couch, noting the time and began cleaning her apartment. Thirty minutes later, Bella had cleaned everything that she could think off. _How is he always right?_, she thought. Her house was never not clean. Cleaning helped her, it kept her busy; it kept her from falling asleep.

She walked into her kitchen and noticed her trash bin was mid-way full. "Aha." She exclaimed. "See, I told you…" She pulled the trash bag out tying it closed, before replacing it with a new one. She put on her slippers as she made her way outside her apartment to throw the trash out into the larger apartment trash bin. She opened her door quickly, almost stepping on a bouquet of roses placed on her mat. Her heart started beating faster as she glanced down both ends of the hall checking for someone. The hallway was completely empty, who knows how long ago those flowers were placed there, the only thing Bella knew was that they weren't there when she arrived home earlier that day.

She didn't need to know who they were from, but she picked them up anyways looking for a card. Right in the middle of the bouquet was a small white card, with a note written in red ink. Bella's hands trembled as she read the note: "I miss you. But don't worry, we'll be together soon. I promise. –James"

* * *

**AN: And that is the end of Chapter 1! :) This chapter was mostly to set the foundation of the story, and hopefully jump start us into the right direction. If there's any confusion about anything, please let me know. This is my first story, so I apologize for any mistakes and/or misunderstandings. Any from of criticism is welcome, but please be gentle... :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Warning: Drug paraphernalia mentioned in this chapter. (It's just briefly and rather subtle but still...)**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_He's getting closer._ Bella thought as she paced down the busy streets of Seattle. James' "presents" were nothing new to her; she and Charlie had been receiving them for three years now. She had hoped that her move to Seattle two years ago would stop him from sending things to Charlie but unfortunately it didn't. If anything it actually increased the amount of "presents" he was sending; he was now sending things to two people instead of one. Charlie wouldn't receive them as often as Bella, but it still irritated her.

Bella walked on autopilot, not really knowing where she was going. It was barely three in the afternoon, still too early to go to work. All she knew was that she couldn't stay at her apartment. His presents had never been delivered this close of a proximity to her, something that she found extremely alarming. Usually they were sent in the mail or placed around the areas she would frequent around. He had never been this close, well at least not in the past five years. He, or someone sent by him, which was just as bad, had been right outsider her apartment door while she was sleeping. She chastised herself for her foolish behavior as she pulled the hood of her grey SU zip-up sweater over her head and stuffed her hands in her pockets. Her pockets were practically empty minus the small clear capsule. _My last one…_ she pondered as she rolled it around her fingertips. Though she knew it would be gone before the end of the night she was unsure of when she should take it. _I knew it was going to be a long day today, _she sighed before coming to an abrupt halt, the hood of her sweater falling off her head. "Oh my God, I am so sorry." She apologized to the person she bumped.

_This is not a person. This is not a man. This is a God. An angel._ She thought as she gazed into a pair of green eyes. She concluded right then and there that he was indeed a God of some sort, no mere human being could possibly have eyes _that_ green.

"No, no, no. It's… It's alright." The green eyes blinked as a deep velvety voice spoke. "No harm, no foul."

The velvety voice released Bella of the trance the green eyes had put her in, shifting her attention down to pair of peachy pink lips. "Are you okay?" She heard the same velvety voice ask as the lips moved in sync. The question caught her by surprised forcing her to analyze her surroundings, rather than just the angel in front her.

"What? Yeah, I'm- Oh my God. I didn't make you spill anything, did I? Are you okay? I'll buy you another cup of anything I spilled. I'm sorry." She rambled as she noticed the cup tray filled with four steaming cups of coffee.

The man smiled at her, amused by her rant. "No, I'm okay. Nothing is spilled. Everything is okay." He tried to calm her.

"Are you sure?" She questioned, fiddling with her fingers. "I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention… I should have been looking-"

"It's okay." He cut her off. "No harm done. Now, no more apologize." He smiled at her. It was then that Bella noticed his messy auburn hair. Soft looking strands of brown and red mixed together with such grace, she wanted to reach out and touch them. She was sure she wouldn't be the first person to that, it looked as if someone had already ran their hands through his gorgeous hair.

As if on cue, he ran his free hand through his hair. "Um… Have we- Do I know you?" He asked her, his gaze roaming all her face and body.

"Uh, no. I-I don't think so…" She stammered nervously.

"Are you sure? I just…" He continued. He had this eerie feeling that he knew her but yet couldn't place a name or even a location to her face, a face which he found rather beautiful. '_Maybe I don't know her_' he concluded. He was sure that if he'd seen her face before there'd be no way he'd forget it. "Your face is just… really familiar to me…"

Bella shook her no. She would have remember if she ever seen him before. He was too beautiful to forget, even too beautiful to ignore… "I doubt it." She whispered looking down at her fingers.

"Oh, I'm sorry." He apologized, making her look up at him. He held the door open of the coffee shop he had just walked out of. Bella looked up at the building, barely realizing where she was at. She frequents this coffee shop but was confused as to why her subconscious had led her here since she already had her cup of coffee. "You were going inside, right?"

"Oh, um, yeah… Apparently I was." Bella attempted to smile at him as she walked in. "Thank you. And sorry, once again"

"Any time." He murmured as he stepped out. He was aware of the black SUV waiting for him, but couldn't tear his eyes away from the beautiful girl that had bumped into him.

Bella stood in line; she already had a cup of coffee not too long ago so she decided to order something to eat. As she stood in line reality seemed to fall back in place, at least that's what it felt like to her. While talking to that angel outside she had forgotten about her problems. She forgot about her tiredness, the flowers, and even James. It was only for a couple of minutes but still. That was the first time in the last five years that she felt completely at peace.

* * *

**AN: There was a brief mention of drug usage in this chapter however in future chapters they will be more detailed. I will put a warning at the start of the chapter, but just be aware that this will happen somewhat frequently.**

**This Chapter was not originally meant to end here but, you know, the story kinda does what it wants...**

**So, Edward has finally arrived to the story! Woop, woop! We're going to be getting into Edward's mind and lifestyle A LOT more in the next chapter. ;)**

**Feel free to let me know what you think, and if you have any questions (and/or even any suggestions of things you would like to see happen).**

**Your input is greatly appreciated. :)**

**-The Great Fiasco**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hello, my lovelies! :)**

**The response I've gotten from this story is more than I could have imagine, so thank you all. :)**

**Sorry about the delay on this chapter, I had some technical difficulties with my laptop. As an apology I made this chapter longer, it's more than twice as long as the previous chapter. :)**

**Disclaimer: Twilight does not and will never belong to me.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Is something wrong, Boss?" Thomas asked his boss as he stepped out of the black SUV holding the door open. His eyes immediately scanned the surroundings, looking for any signs of danger.

"No, not at all." Edward responded to his bodyguard as he watched the familiar-looking brunette standing in line. He shook his head as he turned around and climbed into the vehicle; his bodyguard following suit. "Wait, stop."

Edward managed to stop his driver, and looked out the dark tinted window of the SUV into the coffee shop. He carefully set the cup tray on his lap, balancing the four cups of coffee. "You see that girl, right there?" He pointed.

"The brunette?" Thomas asked looking out the window.

"Yes. I need to know her name. She looks so familiar but I just…" He said the last part mostly to himself. "I need her name."

"Alrighty." Thomas unbuckled his seatbelt. "I saw you talking to her, why didn't you just ask her?" He whispered the last part.

"I don't know, actually." Edward smiled at Thomas. "Slipped my mind."

"Yeah, that's how it always starts." Thomas smirked.

Edward rolled his eyes. Thomas had been his bodyguard since before he could remember, and one of the few people allowed to talk to him in such a casual tone. Thomas was 20 years old when he had first been assigned as Edward's personal bodyguard. He knew what a great honor and responsibility that entitled him with, especially due to his young age. He took his job seriously then and still does to this day, especially since Edward became Boss. And now 25 years later and here he was, still protecting Edward with all his might, and he would continue to do so until his body and mind allowed him too. "So what, you starting to lose your mojo or something? Do you want her to know Mr. Beautiful is asking, or-"

"No, no, no." Edward interrupted ignoring his 'Mr. Beautiful' remark. "Just… Look." He pointed back at the coffee shop. "She just paid with a card. Ask the cashier what the name on the card was."

"To your luck…" Thomas nodded and walked out the SUV. Edward watched as he entered the building and stood in line before directing his attention back to the brunette. He watched as she glanced around the shop cautiously before finding a small table in the corner. She sat down setting a small brown paper bag down and pulling out a muffin before glancing around again. He idly wondered if she was looking for someone as she unwrapped the muffin and flipped it upside down, picking pieces off and plopping them into her mouth. She quickly glanced around the coffee shop again, before staring absentmindedly out the window. Weird; her behavior is so normal… but not normal at the same time… Edward noted. He continued to watch the girl as she absentmindedly ate her muffin, her attention placed on something else.

"What are you thinking about…" Edward pondered out loud.

"How unorganized you just were." Thomas said as he reentered the SUV. "We can leave now Peter." He instructed the driver.

"What are you talking about?" Edward asked confused.

"You just asked me to find out some girls name." Thomas pointed out like it was obvious. "The last time you asked to do that you were in the first grade. Did this women make Mr. Beautiful... nervous?" He eyes grew with playfulness at the last word.

"The fuck…" Edward rolled his eyes. "I just fucking forgot to ask her. I didn't wanna-"

"Whoa, whoa," Thomas lifted his hands up in defense. "No need to get defensive there. I swear I was not questioning your… manhood-ness…"

"Actually you've questioned it twice. Dick." Edward laughed. He impatiently stared at Thomas. "So?"

Thomas sighed, a smile playing on his lips. "Isabella."

"Isabella…" Edward repeated softly. Well that's fitting… "Isabella what?"

"Isabella Marie Swan. But the cashier said she normally goes by Bella."

Edward scrunched his eyebrows. Either the cashier knows her or she frequents the coffee shop frequently… "Thanks."

"Don't thank me, thank Benjamin Franklin." Thomas responded. "They weren't going to give me her name, for reasons I'm sure even you can understand, but as soon as I slipped the bill…" He trailed off.

Edward just nodded not really listening. He had gotten what he wanted, the means of how he had to get it were of little importance to him. Isabella Marie Swan… Her name did not ring a bell, so why did she seem so familiar to him... He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out his smartphone, dialing the main person who could help clear this up for him.

"Well hello, Boss. Haven't heard from you recently." A male voice spoke through the phone.

"I know, it has been a while. But you know, here I am. Unable to resist your oh-so good looking charm." He joked, very unlike himself.

"Yes, well, tends to happen to the best of them. So, please, don't beat yourself up about it. I understand you can't control yourself."

Edward laughed lightly. He could hear the faint sound of keyboards being pressed in the background.

"I must share though, I reconnected with someone very important just recently; the love of my life, actually. So it is with my most sincerest regret that I share that Ben Cheney is officially off the market."

"What, Systems is finally getting laid? I would have never imagined. This is definitely a cause for celebration."

Ben laughed. "What can I help you with Boss? I assume its important…"

"I would like you to look into someone." Edward said cutting to the chase.

"Alright, Mr. Emmett asked me to look into something but-"

"Oh- no, no." Edward interrupted. "This isn't urgent, I just… Curiosity, is all. Do whatever Emmett asked and then get on this, okay?"

"Alright. You got it Boss."

"I'll text you name. Thanks Ben." Edward ended the call and began to text him the name. Isabella Marie Swan.

XOXO

"It's about time, jeez…" Alice commented as she began walking towards her older brother. "Some of us have real jobs, you know."

"Well, maybe next time you can get your own coffee then." Edward reprimanded.

"Hm, I love you." Alice rolled her eyes. "Now. Where's my caffe mocha, light sugar, no whipped cream, with a pump of raspberry syrup?

"Oh that's still at the coffee shop. I, however, did bring you a coffee." Edward responded grabbing a random cup and handing to to her.

Alice stared at the coffee confused. "I'm gonna be late for work... The least you could have done was gotten me the correct coffee."

"I wasn't aware there was wrong coffee." Edward stared at his sisters blue eyes as she took a sip of her cup. "Anywho, you welcome Alice."

"Thanks Edward." She leaned in and kissed her brother on the cheek. "Bye Em. Bye Honey." Alice said as she walked out his office her heels clicking against the tile as she left.

"That's your sister." Jasper said grinning at Edward.

"That's your wife." He responded.

"That she is. That she is." He smiled at the door Alice had just exited through.

"Here." Edward said as he stepped between his brother in law and his brother before placing the cup tray on his desk. "Grab whichever, they're all the same."

Jasper and Emmett grabbed a cup as Edward walked around his desk and took a seat on the all too familiar desk chair.

"You're late." Emmett commented.

"Like you're always on time." Edward retorted.

"My point exactly. I'm never on time. And you're never late. Or so I thought..."

"I apologize for not having control over the traffic Em."

"Weird, I thought you controlled that too… Anywho, apology accepted."

Edward rolled his eyes at his older brother. Emmett was barely three years older than him, though his maturity level didn't quite reflect his age. Growing up it was expected for Emmett to inherit the business and become head of the family, but when Carlisle had chosen to step down Emmett was not in his clear state of mind and had some personal issues to resolve. There was no other choice but for Edward to stepped up since he was next in line. Since Edward wasn't married or had an heir, his role as head of the family was meant to be temporary, just until Emmett could figure out his situation. But one thing led to another, and the family concluded that it would be in the best interest for all if Edward remained head of the family.

"So, everything in order for tomorrow night?" Edward asked.

"Yup." Jasper nodded. "Extra security and everything."

"Good. Good." Edward responded as he turned on his computer. Tomorrow night was going to be a busy night for Dawn, Edward's nightclub. They were having a promotional event, women got in for half price and drinks were half off. More women meant more men, cheap drinks meant more men buying more drinks for said women. The extra security was for his benefit, since his office is on the third floor he didn't want anyone finding their way to his office. And of course more security for the publics safety, but also to keep outside drugs out. This promotion would be a great opportunity for all of his pushers, so Edward was making sure no other vendors got in. He had no problem with people buying/doing drugs in his club, he just wanted the profit of those sales to benefit him. All of his pushers would be attending the event, and by the looks of the VIP list it was going to be a successful night. More security was going to be sent to Paradise, Edward's strip club/brothel, as well. Paradise was not too far from Dawn and it was expected for drunk lonely patrons to look for some easy female warmth, and Edward was going to provide them with such.

"Oh. Don't forget ma' and pa' want us all to be at Ed's tonight." Emmett looked at Edward specifically.

"Alice can't stop talking about it." Jasper smirked as he sipped his coffee.

"Are you kidding." Emmett laughed. "Ma wanted to throw a fucking party, but knew that Edward would have a fit and decided against it."

"I'm not going." Edward responded in a an annoyed voice.

"You have too." Emmett protested. "The damn dinner is for you."

"No it's not. And I don't care. I'm not in the mood for celebrations, or any other joyful occasion."

"C'mon now, you don't wanna make your mother mad." Jasper chummed in.

"I actually have plans for tonight." Edward commented.

"What? Is Tanya going to suck you off?" Emmett raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe." Edward responded looking at his computer. "Either way, plans are plans."

"C'mon, it's just gonna be us. Just the family."

"Ugh..." Edward grunted. Whether he wanted or not, he was going to have to attend that stupid dinner. Alice and Esme had been mentions this "celebration" to him for what seemed like months now.

He just didn't wanna talk about it. Not with them anyways, he thought. He knew that tonight there would be no avoiding the subject, since it's the main reason for the gathering. He sighed just thinking about it. Victoria. He didn't really mind talking about her, she was no one to him; she wasn't important enough to him to make him uncomfortable. But Victoria wasn't by herself, if you were going to talk about her you would have to talk about Seth as well. Victoria and Seth were, unfortunately, a package deal.

Seth. Its been four years. Four years since Edward last saw him. Edward physically shook his head in order to clear his head. He didn't wanna talk about this, about Seth, with them.

"Alright, Well I got other shit to do besides sitting here talking to you two." Emmett said getting up from his seat. "Thanks for the coffee but next time, you think you can put some sugar or some cream in this crap?" Emmett made a face.

"Or, instead, you and Alice can go get your own coffee." Edward rolled his eyes. This was why he didn't do things for people. "And you guys asked for coffee not for sugar or cream or any of that bullshit."

"I guess we should've clarified." Jasper smirked.

"Whatever, see you guys later." Emmett spoke without looking at them as he left the room.

"Tonight is not going to be that bad, you know." Jasper said to Edward after some time. "This has been a yearly thing for some time now..."

"I know. That doesn't mean I enjoy it." Edward responded looking at his computer screen.

Jasper nodded looking away from Edward. "Alice has been really excited about this dinner, though. She's been talking about nonstop for an entire week now."

"Alice is always excited. About everything."

"She said she had a good feeling about today. I'm assuming she's referring to the dinner..."

"Why?" Edward asked finally tearing his eyes away from the computer. "If it's only going to be the immediate family present, I don't understand what the big fuss is about."

"I don't know, I'm just telling you what your sister told me."

"Hm." Edward grunted focusing his attention back on the computer screen. "Why are we having dinner at Ed's, anyways? We always have this dinner at the manor, with a lot more people."

"I don't know." Jasper shrugged. "Maybe Esme took pity on you."

Edward rolled his eyes. He was surprised Jasper didn't leave with Emmett, not that he minded Jasper's presence. Jasper always seemed to calm him down, even when he wasn't necessarily agitated. The pair had been best friend since kindergarten, and now that he was "officially" part of the family their bond seem to strengthen. Originally Edward wasn't exactly on board with Jasper and Alice's relationship, the last thing he wanted was for his best friend to be bangin his little sister. When Jasper first confessed his feelings for Alice to him, he didn't hesitate in striking him in the face a couple of times. It took him awhile to get over it but eventually he did, and now he could see how good Jasper was for and to Alice. There was something about Jasper that made it near impossible to be mad at him, what that was he was not sure, but Jasper always made you feel like he was on your team. And luckily for Edward, Jasper is on his team.

"I know its hard for you to do this but," Jasper spoke suddenly with a more serious tone. "you have to be able to separate Victoria and Seth." Edward went rigid in his seat and raised his eyebrow at Jasper.

"There's going to be a lot of Victoria-bashing tonight, from everyone." Jasper continued. "I know that doesn't bug you, but just know that how we feel about Victoria is not how we feel about Seth."

Edward let out an annoyed sigh. "Celebrating Victoria's disappearance is celebrating Seth's." He countered. And that was all he was going to say about that subject.

"It's not Edward. We're celebrating the disappearance of your whore, ex-whore, whatever... We're celebrating that she's out of your life. And to be honest we're all probably praying we never see her again... But we're not celebrating that she took her son away from you."

Edward stared at Jasper with a blank yet serious expression. He really didn't want to have this conversation with him right now. Well, technically, not ever and/or with anyone. He didn't want to, and was not going to ever have this conversation with anyone.

"Are you done?" Edward asked him.

"We all want Seth to be returned to you. Victoria, however, she… she can go choke on a cock for all we care." Jasper continued.

Edward turned away from Jasper, focusing his attention back to his computer. Edward couldn't understand why they insisted on having this conversation with him. He didn't want to talk about. He wasn't going to talk about it. They wouldn't understand, anyways. Of course, he's never actually talked to them about it but there would be no point; he was sure they wouldn't understand.

Feel free to remove yourself from my office now…, Edward thought as he refused to look at Jasper again. He needed to understand that the conversation was over and that he needed to leave. He could easily tell Jasper to leave, but he didn't think there was a need. Jasper should know where he's not wanted, and right now he's not wanted. If he didn't leave soon, he would have to remove him from his office himself.

"I'm sorry, I know you don't like talking about this but," Jasper spoke as he rose from his seat. "I felt like it needed to be said." He began walking towards the door. "Or rather, it needed to be heard. See you later Edward. Call me if you need anything."

And with that, Edward was alone. Just how he liked it.

* * *

**AN: So, whatcha think? **

**Do you guys have any questions, I imagine there might be a few... **

**Feel free to let me know of any of your questions and/or concerns. I'll try to answer them to the best of my abilities.**

**There still more of Edward to be said, but that'll be found in the next chapter. (Hurray for that! :] )**

**And once again, sorry about the delay. **

**Until next time, The Great Fiasco.**


End file.
